Finally
by DeansDarkAngel
Summary: Angel, Cordelia,Nuff said.


"_I love you_"

**A car horn beeped, pulling Cordelia out of her daydream and back to reality. She set off from the traffic lights, travelling towards her apartment, the words still ringing in her ears. She had waited so long to hear them, often thought about him saying the three meaningful words and about what she would say back. Of course, in reality her fantasy didn't pan out the way she thought it would….**

"Cordy, could I have a word in my office please."

As she followed Angel into the office, she wondered why he wanted to talk to her. She hadn't had a vision for a few weeks, so it couldn't be regarding research.

"Have a seat."

She sat almost automatically, her heart rate increased slightly, she was nervous.

Angel spoke with such a soft tone she could barely hear what he was saying, "We've known each other a while now, and I've come to value your friendship greatly." He paused, and then continued, his eyes never leaving hers. "You've always been there for me, always had faith in me, trusted me with your life, always ready to…."

Before he could finish, Cordelia interrupted, "Is there a point to this conversation?"

"Yes, erm, of course." Angel stuttered, "Okay, I'm just going to say it…I love you."

There was a long, awkward silence. It was Cordelia who broke it.

"What!"

**As Cordelia entered her apartment, she was welcomed by a floating glass of water.**

**"Thank you, Dennis" she quietly said, before sinking into her sofa. Dennis took her shoes off, and gently lifted her legs onto the sofa. _Its great to have a Phantom as a roommate _she thought. As she relaxed, she could hear water being run in the bathroom.**

**"Thank you Dennis. A bath is just what I need after a day like today." She said, as she walked towards the bathroom. After climbing into the bath, she sank down and closed her eyes…**

"I say it again, what!"

"I said I…"

"No, I heard what you said. I just…" Cordelia cut off. She really didn't know what to say. The guy she has slowly come to care for in more ways than one has just said he loved her. She slowly got up from the chair she was sat on and started to walk towards the door.

"Cordy! Where are you going?" Angel also got up and started to follow her.

She started to walk faster. She didn't know what to say, or if she did she didn't know how to say it. In her haste to reach the exit, she nearly collided with Lorne.

"Whoa, slow down there pumpkin."

"Sorry Lorne. I gotta go. Somewhere that I need to be." apologised Cordelia as she ran out of the building towards her car. By the time Angel reached Lorne, Cordelia had drove off.

Lorne was the first to speak, "What happened?"

"I told her. I told her how I felt and that was her reaction." was Angel's reply as he walked back to his office.

**Cordelia was just drifting off as she heard a knock at the front door. She tried to ignore it, but the visitor was persistent with their knocking. Sighing, she climbed out of the bath and wrapped a towel around herself.**

**"Dennis, could you please get the door" Cordelia asked as she walked towards the bedroom.**

**"Cordelia!" It was Angel.**

**_Damn, _thought Cordelia, _Here I am semi-naked with the guy I deeply care about in the other room._**

**"Just a minute" she quickly threw on some clothes and entered the living room. Angel was stood in the doorway looking as handsome as ever, his leather duster gently moving with the wind.**

**"You already have an invitation."**

**"I know. I just thought it would be best if I waited here." he said as he entered the apartment. He closed the door behind him and proceeded towards her.**

**"We need to talk…about earlier."**

**"I didn't mean to run out. I was just…" she cut off, again speechless. By now Angel had reached her, was stood a few feet away, he didn't want to crowd her.**

**"I understand Cordy. Doyle's death…"**

**"This isn't about Doyle's death. I miss him greatly, but it isn't preventing me from moving on. I was just surprised when you told me." Cordelia paused, looked straight into Angel's deep brooding eyes, and continued. "I didn't know how to react, what to say. God knows I should."**

**Angel moved further towards her. He understood what she was saying.**

**"I care about you Cordy, always have and always will."**

**"I know."**

**"I love you."**

**"I love you too Angel." There, she had finally said it.**

**There was a slight pause. It was Angel who made the first move. He took her into his strong arms, held her close for a second.**

**Then they kissed.**


End file.
